1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearable wireless devices. In particular, the present invention relates to wearable wireless devices using electromechanical polymer (EMP) transducers as sensors and actuators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing “wearable” devices reveal that most devices are developed for the following categories of applications: information-entertainment, fitness-wellness, and health-medical.
Users of wireless devices rely on the wireless devices for many applications, including messaging, voice calls, texting, time check, music, gaming, social media, camera, alerts, alarms, calendar, web browsing and searches. In many of these applications, the amount of information being transmitted to a user or received from a user is relatively small. Nevertheless, for the most part, sending or receiving such small amount of information still requires the user to reach for the wireless device. Therefore, efficient hands-free operations for many of these applications are highly desirable.
To address some of these needs, many types of wearable devices have been developed. For the most part, these wearable devices are quite expensive, have very limited applications, are bulky and are not attractive to wear.